Arranged Hearts
by Kataang51
Summary: Aang leaves for battle and is killed. Hakoda wishes to marry Katara off though, to keep her well taken care of now that Aang is gone. is Aang really dead? What will happen to Katara? starts 6 months after the end of the war.
1. Leaving for battle

"Aang, why? Why must you go now?" Katara asked as he packed

"I've already said why. If I don't go now then this could turn into another war."

It had been 6 months since the end of the war and there was still loads of trouble. The resistance of the fire nation was not giving up and seemed to be growing stronger each day. They had spread all over the world and it was becoming increasingly difficult to get rid of them.

"But now? Its not fair!"

"Since when has anything been fair Katara? When? I know that Sokka and Suki's wedding is coming up! I know Toph's 13th birthday is in 3 weeks! I have a duty to fulfill though!" Katara looked down as he shouted at her.

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry for yelling. But I have to go. I really do."

"why can't you take me with you? I can help! I can fight to!" Katara pleaded.

Aang just shook his head, "because I'm picking up soldiers and there will be no room. And you don't want to miss your brothers wedding do you? Not to mention we're fighting in a desert, you'll run out of water quickly and just be an open target. I wont let you become barbequed because of me." he grabbed her by the shoulders and she saw the worry in his eyes. He hugged her tightly.

"Fine. Go. Leave me here." she said pulling back and walking out of the room.

Aang shook his head and sighed again then checked over his things to make sure he didn't forget anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"all packed?" the young water tribesman asked the Avatar.

"yep. Where's Katara? Isn't she coming to see me off?"

"Her and Suki are on there way. Are you sure you don't want me to head out here after the wedding?" he tossed Aang some of his things and Aang tied them down to Appa.

"I couldn't do that to you right after your wedding. No stay here. Your father told you to protect Katara and now I am to." Sokka nodded and Katara's voice chipped in.

"I don't need protection. What could happen?" she saw herself with very few weak points. Aang saw her like that to but he was paranoid that everyone knew what her weakness's were.

Aang smiled as she pulled him away from the bubble of people slowly forming to wish Aang off.

"How long will you be gone again?" she asked leaning against the just closed door of Iroh's teashop.

"I'm not sure. It could be months." There was an uncomfortable pause between them before Katara asked what he hoped she wouldn't of.

"What if you don't come back? … what if - what if you-"

"die?" he finished for her, "I wont. I beat the fire lord in battle. I think I can handle this." that didn't stop Katara from passionately kissing him.

She threw her arms tightly around his neck only making it harder for him to breathe.

Aang had to go and reluctantly pulled away. "your not making this any easier Katara. I have to go now." he said half opening the door. She slowly nodded and they both walked out.

Aang said his good byes quickly then jumped on Appa. He was about to leave when Katara pulled herself up next to him.

She hugged him and said "promise me you'll come back. Promise me."

He could feel the moisture of her tears on his shoulder as he replied "I promise that I'll come back Katara… but if I don't come back for a while, promise me that you wont find anyone new."

Katara laughed lightly, "I would never love anybody but you Aang. I love you."

Aang held her at arms length and said "I love you more." they both smiled and Katara slid off the bison.

Aang looked at everyone once again and said "good bye everyone. I'll be back. Take care of each other… Yip-yip." they watched him disappear before moving. They exchanged silent glances and went back to what they were doing before.


	2. Letters

Hey everyone. I know that I didn't say anything before cause this is my first time posting and it took me a bit to figure it all out. This is the first story I've ever typed on the computer. This is also the first time I've posted fan fiction online since the show first came out. (but I was like 10 or something and posted it on . btw: their rules are not that awesome.) with out further ado, I give you: Avatar!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Avatar the last air bender or any of its characters. :'( darn…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two weeks had passed before any word of Aang had come in. two scrolls came in. One was for all to read, the other for Katara only.

Hello everyone,

We managed to capture one of the leaders of the resistance today. Why he was one of the leaders, I have no idea. He was easily captured and was very weak. We've already "persuaded" him into revealing the whereabouts of his base. We attack tomorrow. This will be the third battle fought since I've been here.

Everything is fine. Really it is. There are no reasons to worry. If things continue the way they are going then I'll be back home in a little over a month and a half.

Happy birthday Toph! Well maybe early birthday or late birthday depending an when this gets there but all the same. Just in case you were wondering, I did get you a present and if this came here early I'm expecting you to wait till your birthday to open it. Its under my bed, Sokka, please make sure she waits to open it.

Oh, Sokka and Suki, I left your wedding present under there too. Toph, you can make sure they don't open them right? Alrighty then.

Take care. Don't forget me, and don't forget that I'm coming back.

Sincerely yours,

Aang

Sokka had read it out loud to them and they had laughed several times till the end of it. Katara was going to wait to be alone to read the one Aang had sent her.

"cool. He didn't forget me." Toph said but didn't sound so happy.

"Ya… or us." Suki said looking at the scroll her soon-to-be-husband had set down.

"and we will never ever forget him." Sokka said finally.

Katara looked down then at the scroll in her hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang paused before writing. Gathering his thoughts and dipping the brush in the ink once more he began his letter to Katara.

My dearest Katara,

I've been thinking about you everyday. I have a feeling that this may take a while. I know that in my other letter I said otherwise but I don't want everyone to worry about me. Who knows how long this will take. I'm glad your not here. We just got temporarily got cut off from our water supplies but have found the resistance members responsible for it and have our water back.

I don't know how I'm going to last so long without seeing you. I wish we could have spent more time together before I left. I guess its to late now but I promise that as soon as I get back we are all going on vacation. Hopefully then we can get some alone time together.

Tell mo-mo I said hi

For ever yours,

Aang

Happy with it, he sealed it up and sent it by hawk, a method the entire world was finding very useful.

"Avatar Aang. Its supper time." said Aang's roommate, equally aged, Ta-hagi (Tah-ha-jee). Aang nodded and they both left to go eat.

Once seated, Aang listened to the men tell stories and talk about there wives and children.

"what about you young avatar?" a soldier asked

"who do you have waiting at home?" said another

"tell us." said Ta-hagi

Aang smiled and said "I'm currently dating Princess Katara from the South Pole."

"get outa here. Your Dating a princess?" Ta-hagi asked

"well du Ta-hagi, he's the avatar so of course he'll have it all set up to marry someone of royalty." Ta-hagi's older brother said with a small laugh.

Aang frowned and said "I'm not dating her because she's a princess. I'm dating her because I love her. I don't believe in arranged marriages."

"oh sorry Avatar Aang" Ta-hagi's brother said. Aang just remembered that his name was Ni-sue (nee-i-su).

"no problem. I'm sure it might have been easy to assume… and call me Aang."

"ok. Sorry Aang."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Katara! you've been in there all day! Come out side! Get some fresh air!" Toph said pounding on Katara's door.

The water bender angrily mumbled "my window is open I have plenty of air."

"you cant stay in there for a month!! Unlock the door." the blind girl said pausing before adding "or I'll kick it down and drag you out by your hair."

Nothing happened at first then she heard Katara get up and walk to the door and undid the latch and foot peg. She took her security seriously (she didn't want anyone to walk in on her and Aang making out. Her room was they're favorite spot.

Toph opened the door and they both sat down.

"do you like the presents Aang got you?" Katara asked trying to small-talk

Toph felt her new green hair band which better matched her new clothes and pulled out the fossil and felt where the form of a baby badger-mole's footprint was. "yea. I do. It was really nice of him to get me these and not something like jewelry. No offence to your loving of it."

Katara smiled and looked at the sparkly blue bracelet that hung on her wrist. She had a matching anklet. She remembered when she first opened the anklet, she hadn't really seen what it was entirely and had thought it was a necklace. She swore her heart had stopped in her chest before Suki said "wow, that's a pretty anklet Katara." she had shaken her head and realized that was a dumb thing for her to think about.

"that's ok Toph." it was silent for a minuet before Toph spoke again.

"he'll be ok Katara. He always is-"

"but what if he's not this time? Huh? What then? Who knows what could happen! Everyone see's him ass this all powerful icon, an indestructible being. Sure he's powerful! But he's not indestructible! I know it and so does the resistance." Toph sat through Katara's tirade without speaking. "there are a lot more people there, when Aang defeated the fire lord there had been just him and Aang. Aang's never even been in battle like this. He's just been in face offs. Or fighting two people at once. Never this!"

Toph waited until she was sure Katara would not continue before saying "but Katara. There's no point in worrying over 'what-may-be.' just live life and what happens, well happens."

"Don't say that! Aang will be fine!" Katara snapped.

Toph groaned and said "but you just said-! And-! Oh spirits! Are you having like major PMS issues right now Katara? You just contradicted yourself."

"no, I'm fine… That was last week anyways." Katara grumbled back.

"well whatever it is, its hard to talk to you with. Your almost twofaced sometimes." she turned to leave and felt something hit her softly in the back. It was Katara's pillow.

"I am not twofaced!" she shouted

"I don't even know how Aang puts up with you, your so bipolar" Toph said and continued to walk towards the door.

Katara growled and hit Toph in the back of the head with a water whip. "I am not! Aang puts up fine cause I'm not bipolar! Take it back!"

Toph paused and the look on her face said 'I-really-want-to-kick-your-ass-right-now' but she said "your lucky that Aang said to keep you safe, which means I cant touch you till he gets back."

Katara just wasted death glares on her for the rest of the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hoped you liked that chapter, I started it last night but had a friend over so I had to wait till today to finish it. Thank you to all who read this! The idea for it has been sitting in my brain forever!!!


	3. Death

Hey y'all, I'd like to say thank you for reading! Seriously, I've read a ba-jillion stories on this site and a lot of the stories have been written major awesome-like. I don't know if I've written mine like that but, I try :). Well, on with the show! (btw, right now it has been about 10 months since the end of the war)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three months past and so did the wedding.

Katara nearly cried when Sokka had said that Zuko would be taking Aang's place as best man. She of course was the brides maid.

The wedding went off perfectly and Sokka and Suki left that day on their honeymoon. They had chosen a small earth kingdom island near kyoshi. They returned just after a week.

Katara had been spending her time rereading all the scrolls that Aang had sent and had sent him quite a few.

He said that they had just hit a snag and were not leaving for a while.

Katara's dad had come up for the wedding 2 weeks ago and decided to stick around for a while. He came up to Katara's room one night to speak with her.

"Katara. I have to ask you something."

"huh? Oh, dad, its you. Sure, come in." Katara said putting away one of Aang's scrolls.

Her father came in and sat down and said, "I'm leaving tomorrow. To go back home. I want you to come with me. Now before you start, I want to say that it's been a while since you were home and everyone wants to see you again. Especially gran-gran."

Katara stared at him blankly. Her mind was racing though. Home? After so long? What will have changed? "what about Aang?"

"well, he is going to be gone a while. I think it would be best if you would spend your time with your family and not moping around here."

Katara felt like crying again. To many feelings were rushing through her and it was very hard on choosing just one of them to show.

"I'll let you think about it. Good night Katara." he could very well se the confusion in her eyes as he took his leave.

The next day, Hakoda and Bato were about to set off when Katara came running up to their ships calling for them to wait for her.

"I see you've decided to join us." Hakoda said helping her up the ramp.

"like you said, Aang wont be back for a while. And I really miss everyone back home." she still felt crummy watching the shore vanish on the horizon.

She had sent a letter to Aang telling him that she was returning home. She prayed that he got it.

oOoOoOo

A month later and it was as if Katara had never left home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang awoke to the sounds of firing cannons. He jumped out of bed and threw on his shoes and shirt and ran to the battlements.

They had discussed it and had decided that their current position was no longer safe. They were being forced to move to a fort not to far away.

Everyone was jumping into the caterpillar like machines that Teo's dad had invented. Suddenly the firing stopped.

"what's wrong? Why have they stopped?" a soldier asked.

"lets take this opportunity to escape! Quickly!" shouted the commander. They all went back to what they had been doing.

Little did they know that a rouge had just slipped in the building and was placing 2 bombs on the top and ground floor of the 4 story fortress.

"Aang! Aang! Help! Ni-sue is still inside! He's stuck in a collapsed door frame! He's on the third floor. You're the only one who can help him!" Ta-hagi said pulling Aang back towards the building.

Aang ran inside and caught a glimpse of a man wearing red and black in one of the rooms on the ground floor but continued running.

"hey! that's a rouge from the resistance! He's probably placed bombs in the fort! Evacuate immediately!" shouted the commander. The man was caught and Ta-hagi was pulled away from the building.

Everyone left rushed out but Aang and Ni-sue were nowhere to be seen.

There was a low rumbling noise and all grew quiet. They moved as far away from the building as possible.

Aang had freed Ni-sue and they were on the second floor when it happened. The bomb on the Top floor went off causing the top 2 and a half floors to burst into flame.

"hurry there could be more!" Aang shouted. They were approaching the stairs when a sharp pole fell right in front of Ni-sue. They were parts of the piping. Another more sharper one fell and caught Aang by his shirt grazing his side.

"Aang!" Ni-sue shouted.

"I got it! Just go!" Aang shouted pulling at the fabric. Ni-sue nodded and ran away. Aang pulled at the fabric and had it just about free when he heard a second rumbling sound. A second later his world exploded into Flame and darkness…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Katara! A new letter just got in for you! It's from Aang I think!" shouted Gran-gran to Katara from the house/igloo.

Katara jumped up from her work outside repairing a wall and ran to the front of the Igloo and took the letter from Gran-gran.

Sokka and Suki came up as Katara started to open the seal.

"Yay! A new letter from Aang! Read it out loud!" Sokka said as Hakoda Approached them.

Katara ignored her brother and read it to herself.

To: Katara and friends.

This is commander Hikada. There has been an accident. A rouge placed 2 bomb's in our fort. Unfortunately, Avatar Aang was inside the building when they went off.

We believe he is dead. We cannot find his body anywhere. We believe it was destroyed in the explosion. We are sorry for your loss.

Signed: Commander Hikada.

Katara hardly dared to believe her eye's. she felt reality sink in and her eyes started to water. She dropped the scroll and Sokka said "oops, dropped it. I guess I'll read it out loud. Katara? Are you ok?"

Katara's face was pale. Tears were falling freely from her eyes. She sobbed hysterically, "no. no. no. Aang. No. not Aang. No." she sank to her knee's and cried out loud.

"oh no." Sokka said reading the letter. Suki read it at the same time as Sokka and they both started to tear up. "no. Aang." Sokka said holding Suki closer to him.

Kana knelt down to Katara and tried to calm her down.

Sokka and Suki were crying hard now and Hakoda stood there feeling sad and sorry for his children.

Katara pushed Kana away and ran away from them all. She made a ramp and did a skiing like motion off of it and landed on the other side of the wall.

She pushed up snow and ice and made the sea hiss and churn with her anger and sadness.

She ran to where the water met the ice edge in a mini-cliff and screamed loudly. She said not any words for several seconds then screamed "you said you wouldn't die! You promised! You said you would come back to me!… You lied Aang! You fucking lied!"

She fell to her knee's again and screamed again. She sobbed more and more. "you lied to me Aang. You broke your promise… your dead." she said in little more than a whisper before collapsing in exhaustion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for its shortness but I needed a cut-off. Oh and for anyone who's confused about where Toph is- I don't know either. She could be with Katara or she could be with her parents or she could be off on her own. You guys tell me which one you want and I'll put a chapter or at least a part in for her.

I'm never comfortable killing off a main character, especially the one that the show's all about but it needed to be done to set some things in place. I wont tell you if he's dead or not. Sorry. :P you guy's are intelligent, you can figure it out I'm positive.


	4. Breaking the news

La-di-da. Just having fun with this so much! I read through my chapters again and nearly cried. I'm a big blubber baby. Seriously, when I watch my Avatar DVD's I cry when Aang gets killed even though I know he comes back to life.

Hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way, shape, or form, Avatar the last air bender or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Katara? Katara? Please come out of there Katara." Suki said knocking on Katara's ice tent. She had pitched a tent outside the wall. It was just like the ones Toph made except out of ice.

There was no answer.

"Katara, its been 3 day's. it can't be good for you to stay in there." Sokka said leaning up against the tent.

"I don't care." Katara mumbled.

"you can't stay in there forever. You'll die." Toph said shivering in her boots that made her blind.

"I don't care!" Katara shouted through the walls. "leave me alone. I don't want to be around anyone at all ever again."

They all exchanged glances and returned inside the wall.

They went inside the main igloo that was Hakoda and his entire families house.

"Paku, can you get Katara? Our talking doesn't help at all with that wall up. She's untouchable." Sokka said as they walked up to Paku.

"I can try, but she may just continue to put it back up. Lets see what we can do." He said standing up from his pi-sho game.

Hakoda came with them to Katara's tent and Toph said "ok sugar-queen, open up or we will make you open up."

Again, there was no reply. "Katara. Please. We know your upset but-"

"upset?!" Katara shouted from inside her tent, "little girls who's dolls are broken are upset, boy's who get turned down by girls are upset, people who make shitty decisions in life are upset. I'm not fucking upset!" there was a pause and Katara sniffed and choked out "I'm Fucking hysterical. Now leave me the hell alone."

"woh, potty mouth... We want to help you Katara." Toph said motioning for Paku to open the door.

Paku used a basic hand motion to push the wall back into the ground and Katara forced it back up. Paku put it down again but used his stronger abilities to hold it down long enough for Hakoda and Sokka to jump in.

"Katara… wow, you really need to come back, no offence but you look terrible." Sokka said and was hit in the arm by Hakoda. He was right though. Katara's hair, normally brushed and always clean, was a matted mess. Probably because Katara kept pulling on it and shaking it around so much without brushing it. It was also very oily looking.

"sweetheart, it's your father. Come back with us. Its freezing out here. You'll catch a cold."

"I don't care. I hope I die of pneumonia." Katara said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Katara. Aang wouldn't want you to live like this. Would he want you to die? Never." Sokka said putting his hand on Katara's shoulder. She didn't speak. Her lip quivered and tears fell again. Sokka hugged her tightly. "It's going to be ok Katara."

"come on inside." Hakoda said knocking on the tents insides. Katara nodded and the entire tent went down.

Katara stood up and her legs wobbled from disuse. Everyone helped her stand. They walked back into the village. Katara knew that everyone was staring at her and she didn't care. _yep. There's Katara. Her boyfriend just died. Lets all feel sorry for her. Lets all stare at her like she's on fire._

These thoughts all ran through her head. She straitened her back and held her head up. She walked into the igloo that she resided in and walked into her room that was a separate bubble off of the igloo. She fixed her hair and wiped away all of her tears.

She looked normal, but she didn't feel normal. It was like a part of herself was missing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fire lord Zuko, a scroll just came in from the base the Avatar is staying at," a man said handing Zuko a sealed scroll. He took it from the man and thanked him sending him on his way.

"what's that?" Mai asked as Zuko sat down.

"I think it's a letter from Aang." Zuko said as he broke the wax seal and opened the scroll. He read it quickly. Then read it again. Then again. "no… NO!!!" he yelled. "SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

"what? What is it that would destroy your happy mood?" Mai asked picking up the singed scroll blowing out a flame on the corner. She read it and put a hand over her mouth. "Aang. Oh Zuko. I'm so sorry."

"don't be sorry for me! Be sorry for him! He's the one who just fucking died!" Zuko shouted hitting his fists off the top of his head. "my friend… I should have sent more troupes. This could have been prevented!"

Mai hugged him and said, "calm down. It will be alright. There was nothing you could do, more troupes wouldn't have helped, they would have just died. They were bombs, not people who killed Aang." Zuko nodded and hugged her back. He didn't believe her though. How could Aang die? Almost a year after the war, most powerful being in the world, and gets killed by a bomb. It just didn't seem possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another month passed. It had now been exactly one year since the end of the war. And one month since Aang's death.

Katara had a gut wrenching feeling that something was wrong when ever she thought of him. '_well of course something's wrong, he's dead!'_ her inner voice thought.

'_I don't know… I feel like he's out there.'_

'_he's dead! Stop wishing that he's not! Get your head outa the clouds!' _Katara could not help but hope, its all that ever kept her from turning into some emotional emo freak about everything that happened to her.

She fed Appa and continued her chores. Appa had been dropped off a few days ago. They thought it only fit that Katara take him.

Toph had hitched a ride with one of the outgoing boats on their way to help fight the battles in the earth kingdom and fire nation. She was going home.

Later that night Katara pulled out the last letter Aang had sent to her to re-read it again.

_Dear Katara,_

_I miss you so much! I'm going crazy down here without you! As soon as I get back, just you and me on our own vacation. It may take a while now that your back home but your worth it._

_We aren't doing bad down here, but we aren't doing good either. The commander thinks that we may have to move to another fort. The resistance will either capture this one once we leave, or blow it up. They did that to a base nearby, luckily no one was hurt._

_My friend Ta-hagi and I are planning on sneaking over to the resistance base and shutting down there water supplies like they did to us, but we need a map of the place first. They don't have to many advanced weapons that the fire nation was using during the war, but they have some pretty strong fire benders._

_Your birthday is coming up in a few months! Ah man! I hope I don't miss it. That would really drive me even more insane. That is going to be my goal: to make it home in time for your birthday. I'll do what ever it takes. Mine is coming up soon to but yours is way more important!_

_Well I have some work to do if I'm going to be home for your birthday, I'll write you again soon! Love ya like crazy, missing you more every day my water princess._

_Love to and from, Aang_

She didn't cry again. She felt lonely. She had cried a lot, so much that all of her tears dried up. She hadn't cried that much since her mother died.

She had pictured everything, her and Aang. She envisioned there entire lives together. She envisioned their house, their children, their _grandchildren_. It was all gone now. Another feeling hit her in the gut and she clenched her teeth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"thanks again for dropping me off." Toph said to the couple driving a carriage. They had been moving back to their old town and had given Toph a ride to her town.

"It was no problem." the man said.

"anything for one of the legendary hero's of the war." the woman added. The cart pulled away and Toph walked into the town. She was just around the block from the Bei-fong residence when a boy stepped in her way.

"can I help you." she asked slightly annoyed.

The boy studied her face and said "aren't you that Toph girl? One of the war hero's?"

"Ya, what of it." Toph said a little happy that he knew who she was but still slightly annoyed with him.

"ooh! So cool! Your amazing! What are you doing here? Are you going to see the Bei-fong's? they don't really like people who hang out with the Avatar." the boy said as she shoved him aside and continued walking.

"yes, I'm here to see them. And I no longer hang out with the Avatar." Toph said with her voice full of sorrow and pain.

The boy looked very confused, "why?"

"its classified kid. Now leave me alone." she opened up the wall and walked onto the grounds then sent the wall back up. She put her hands on her head and mumbled, "stupid, stupid kid."

She continued to walk towards the front door. She didn't even bother knocking. She just opened it up and marched right in. she ignored all of the servants who stared at her like she had a third (and useless) eye. She didn't go to her parents either. She walked up the stairs and strolled down the hall and went in her room. She changed into some cleaner clothes and washed her face. She knew her parents would be mad, she might as well make herself presentable.

After that was done she lounged on her bed and played with the meteor bracelet and felt the fossil Aang had given her. She wanted to cry again. Aang was her first real friend. And now he was dead. Life just worked like that for her. She got something but it either came broken or was taken away later. She was born, but blind. She had rich parents, who didn't understand her. And her first friend was killed.

"life sucks," she stated to nothing. She sighed and a single tear fell from her eye.

A few minuets later her parents burst through the door. "Toph!" they both shouted.

"thank goodness your alright!" her mother said pulling her off the bed and hugging her.

"explain yourself young lady!" her father barked furiously, "this instance! Where were you!"

"calm it down dad. I was helping to save the world. Ya know, the war? Its been over for a year now." she nonchalantly set down her bracelet and fossil.

"well, I'm still going to be charging the Avatar with kidnapping!" her father roared about to leave the room.

"I ran away! No one kidnapped me!" then she quietly and quickly added, "and good luck. Avatar Aang is dead. Got himself blown up in battle bout a month ago."

Toph's Father looked indifferent. Her mother jumped up saying, "oh, that poor boy!"

No one spoke for a minuet then Toph's Father said "this doesn't change anything. You're still in trouble."

"Whatever dad. Whatever."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey guys. How y'all doin? Did you enjoy the new chapter? It might take me a little bit to get a new one up cause I'm packing and stressing bout my trip. I'm going to Florida for at least an entire month! Booya! I hear there in a drought right now… bummer. I'll give 'em some a dis rain we got up here! I'll tell you what, we get more rain then a rain forest up here! I'm surprised that anything grows cause there is so little sunlight!

Y'all take care now. :-)

I love avatar! (but hate Zutara)


	5. Cringe

Ok. I need your honest opinions. Did I do a good job on peoples emotions in chapters 3 and 4? Was it to sappy? A little over the top? Not enough in some spots? I'm all up for some constructive criticism! I wasn't sure how to best portray everyone's emotions. Especially Katara's. I find that writing things about Katara are really hard! Second only to Sokka and Suki. Notice how I didn't include any Sokka and Suki in the last chapter? That's cause I wasn't sure what I wanted them to be doing but I wanted to post a new chapter for you guys.

Here we go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any way, shape, or form, Avatar the last air bender or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara solemnly water bended her canoe towards the icebergs. She wanted to go alone. It was Aang's birthday. She finally made it to the iceberg where she had met Aang and pulled the canoe ashore. She walked around on it and remembered that sweet day.

She hadn't known it then, but the boy that she had found would turn out to be her true love. She also hadn't known that he would be killed… Twice. Curse him.

She pulled from her canoe a wooden plaque. She had engraved and clear coated it herself.

_This is where the worlds last hope was awakened. _

_This is where Avatar Aang rose from his first supposed death._

It was short and sweet and to the point. She couldn't put that he was buried there, because he wasn't. his body had been destroyed in the explosion. _ouch. _The pain struck her again.

She placed the plaque onto the hardest bit of ice she could find and nailed it down using four 6-inch metal nails. She made a roof come out over the plaque to shield it from the majority of the snow. That way it would last longer.

She stood there for a minuet then got back in her canoe and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I mean, she's there but she's not there. I don't know what to do!" Sokka said as Suki put things into bags

"Sokka, I get that your worried for her but there just isn't anything you can do. Only time can heal her. that's why its pointless to stay here much longer." she lifted up his feet and pulled out the shirt that was under them and put it in the bag.

Sokka sighed and helped her close it. "I know. Well we had better finish this packing stuff and move out."

"what's all this 'we' stuff? The only thing you've done to help is close one of the bags," Suki said laughing and pushing him off the stool he had been sitting on.

"ha. Yep. But hey, I'll be carrying all these heavy things to the boat _and _I'll be steering. So my work matches in hardness." he flexed his muscles and Suki laughed again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**One month earlier**_

Aang walked through the familiar swampy landscape. The spirit world. One of his favorite places to visit. He felt as if he had to walk in this direction.

"hello Aang," a voice said and Aang jumped.

"oh, Roku, its you. What's going on? I don't remember anything, just… boom." Aang said as Roku materialized in front of him. He looked around him again and Roku's voice made him pay attention.

"you're almost dead."

Aang looked at him with disbelief and shouted, "I'm what! Dead! I can't die! I have to live!"

"the spirits are trying Aang. The spirits used a lot of energy to keep you from burning up in the explosion." he said it with sadness.

"but, I can't die! Not right now! I shouldn't be dieing for like, another hundred or so years." Aang's voice was panicky and it cracked many times. He put his hands on his head. He turned to look back at Roku but he was gone. He sighed.

"Great. I might not live." suddenly a window like opening appeared in front of him. It showed him the real world. He looked in and saw his body all burned and cut up.

"_hey we found a body!" a Soldier said. He was clearly a rouge from the resistance._

_They reached Aang's body and the other man who had just came into view said, "it's the Avatar! Quick! Get a stretcher!"_

Aang felt relieved when they picked up his body. Even thought they weren't on his side. Until he heard what the first man said next.

"_I got an idea!"_

"_what is it."_

"_well he's the enemy. We should scare the rest of our enemy using him!"_

"_and how do you plan on doing that?" the second man, who by the look of his uniform was a lieutenant._

"_well, we could mount his head on a spike, and send the rest of him in pieces to his friends!"_

Aang was about to puke. He could not believe his ears. Head on a spike?! Sent in pieces to his friends?! They would be distraught enough without having to get his hand in the mail! He was sure Katara would keel over if that happened. He continued to watch.

_The lieutenant studied the man in his troupe. Then smacked him across the face. "you're an idiot. Go back to school and learn how to handle war. Why would I give him back free of charge? Even if he's in pieces. Besides. He's still alive. Which means I can trade him in for a lot more than if I simply killed him."_

_The other man shrugged. "Whatever you say sir. It was just a suggestion"_

Aang whooped in joy, "they're not going to mutilate me! There going to keep me alive! I'm coming Katara! Don't give up on me!"

The window disappeared and Roku appeared again.

"I'm gong to live Roku! Those men found me and aren't going to kill me _or _mutilate my would-have-soon-been-dead-body."

Roku nodded with a small smile. Suddenly, Aang was becoming translucent. "wait! Roku! Katara wont know I'm alive! Make her know I am! In any way possible! Don't let her give up on me!"

"I wont let her Aang. I promise. Now return."

Aang's vision faded out again as he drifted out of the spirit world and into the realm of dreams…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"ok. This had better be important," the captain said as he and the lieutenant walked through a metal hallway.

"I can assure you sir. This changes everything." they came to a door and the lieutenant unlocked it and they stepped inside.

Inside there was a person on a cot and a middle aged woman running water over the person using water bending. They approached and the woman flinched away. The person on the cot was covered in burns, cuts, and bruises. he was unconscious. there was a wet rag on his forehead, probably to bring down a temperature down from an infection that had started to take place in the half cleaned burns.

"you brought me down here to see a dying person!" the captain shouted causing the room to echo.

"I assure you. This is not just any person. We found him near the ruins of the fort we blew up. I was waiting until you arrived here to show anyone." he reached up and removed the wet rag to reveal a blue arrow.

The captain gasped, "the Avatar! He's alive!"

"just barely. If we would have gotten to him any later he would have died. He's been waking up once every couple of days recently. Always to tiered to talk to, or to even talk himself." the lieutenant signaled for the woman to resume her work and she pulled out a small amount of water and went back to healing the Avatar.

"what's with her. Why is she here?"

"we captured her from a water tribe ship about two weeks before we got him. She's been healing our injured, in return, we let her live." he spoke as if he were talking about what he was having for lunch and not about this woman's life.

"she's a water bender. She'll attack us."

"luckily for us, the northern water tribe doesn't train women to fight, only to heal. She's no problem at all." they left the room talking about battle plans.

The woman cleaned the rag as best as she could and used it to wipe off some of the dirt that still was on him. She had healed the majority of his wounds and wrapped them in white bandages. She had noticed that he had a fairly large scar on his back that had been half reopened. She was almost completely done when the door opened again.

"back to your cell, scum." a man said pulling out a pair of hand cuffs.

"please, I only have a little more. Can't I stay?" the woman quietly said. She was slapped across the face.

"your not aloud to speak! Now do as your told or I'll feed you to the komodo Rhinos for they're dinner!" the woman got to her knee's and the man put the cuffs on her and pulled her out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later and Aang awoke. He sat up some. He felt very weak. He felt like he did when he first woke up after Azula shot him.

It was not a surprise that there were no guards in the room. Not only had he been unconscious and no really showing any signs that he was waking up soon, but they were needed for battle.

He had no idea how long he had been out. Way to long.

He staggered to the door and tried opening it. Locked. _Damn. _then he noticed that there was a small bit of water on the floor. He had fragments of a memory of a water tribe woman healing him and knew she must have left it there.

He bended the water into the key hole and froze the inside. Then with a pull back motion, used the frozen water to rip out the entire lock mechanism. He opened the door and silently walked down a hallway. He was almost down a flight of stairs when an alarm sounded. He bolted for it. Going as fast as his damaged body would allow, which was about normal running speed for non-air benders, he ran through several hallways and down another flight of stairs.

He realized that he was going to be caught if he didn't hide. He ran around the corner and spotted a half opened broom closet. He flew inside it and closed the door just before he hearing several Resistance members jogging through the hallways.

He stayed hidden for a few minuets then once the alarm shut off and he didn't hear anyone coming her stepped out and started locating an exit

He saw double doors and walked towards them thinking that it could be an exit. He opened the heavy doors and walked through. It was night out. Good, he could easily sneak away. He couldn't believe the luck he was having.

He had started towards where his fort had been. He was half running so save energy when a robe with a bag of rocks on the end was thrown around his feet. It wrapped itself several times around his ankles as it tripped him. He knew it had been way to easy.

"did you think you could escape Avatar?" the lieutenant said as Aang was reeled in like a fish by one of the Rouges standing by the lieutenant.

"I knew I'd hit a snag somewhere." Aang said not fighting them. He knew that they wouldn't kill him and he was to weak to do much.

"perhaps next time you should think out a better plan. To bad next time wont happen." he was tied up and brought back to the Enemy Fort and was chained up in a dry, metal room.

"have fun escaping this." the lieutenant said circling Aang, "the world thinks your dead again. Perfect. Now there will be a lot less hope and a lot more people will simply give up making it all the more easier to take over the world."

"when will you guys learn that the war was not supposed to happen? its all one person's fault, Fire lord Sozin! You people need to let go of this! It's pointless!" Aang shouted uselessly.

"do you think we are just going to stop because some snot nosed brat is telling us its wrong? How old are you, 13?"

"I'm not sure. What's the date. Has it been 3 weeks since the anniversary of the end of the war? If so then I'm-" Aang started but was cut off by the lieutenants yells and fire conjuring.

"I don't care! Your not leaving here. Ever. And we well be victorious." the lieutenant brushed back some loose hair and walked out the door and Aang heard the sound of several locks click.

"how am I getting out of this one." he said to himself pulling on the chains that bound him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey y'all! So the truth is out! Aang is alive! This chapter makes me cringe! How did Ya like it? I've been hurrying to get it done before I leave for Florida. Yes I will still be able to post while I'm there, just in case you were wondering.

Hurrah to my 2 friends who are reading and supporting me as I write this :) and thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you all rock!

Oh and the chapter is called Cringe because that's what it made me do a lot.

Randomness ~La Di Da. Who knew the world was round?~ Randomness


	6. Bad news

Hello guys! How have you been? I'm down here enjoying the beautiful Florida weather. Oh and btw: I forget who asked me but I'm vacationing close to Tampa. The weather here is beautiful! Except for today, today it rained :(

Well, you don't get on here to listen to my babbling, here we go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape or form own Avatar the last airbender or any of its characters

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another month passed since Aang's failed attempt of escape. He had thought about his friends and wondered how they were doing.

He wished he could have had more time with them. Especially Katara, he missed her the most.

Everyday he would pull on his chains. And every day his wrists would be rubbed raw. He had stopped blowing air around to knock over the guards. It didn't help him and the result was a whipping, ten lashes. The whips cut deeply. If they accidentally made it so he was loosing too much blood, they simply dragged up the waterbender to heal his cuts so they could not bleed.

He was tiered. He was cold. He was hungry and thirsty. He was mostly lonely. He could not talk to the waterbender or they both would be punished.

His life had become a living hell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara finished her chores for the day then went inside to see if Gran-gran needed any help with dinner.

Kana looked sad, and slightly angry. The biggest look in her eyes though, was defeat. When Katara questioned her on it Kana told her to go see her father.

Katara found her father in the meeting chamber. He excused all of the men and they both sat down.

"Katara, I want you to know that I never clung to the old ways of our people, but now, I must make an exception. I know that you loved Aang deeply, and that he loved you, but, Katara, he's dead." The feeling returned to Katara. He continued, "There are other men Katara."

"I don't want them."

"Yes, but they want you. And I've been considering giving you to one of them,"

Katara stared blankly at him then stuttered, "w-what? Giving me to- another man?"

He nodded. "Katara, the war is over. But peace may not be here for many more years. I need you to be protected. You can't live with me forever and I can't have you living out on your own where any man could get you. Men are pigs Katara."

"I can protect myself!"

"Not from them all. You are not invincible Katara, you will fall."

"You can't do this to me! I refuse! I won't love anyone other than Aang! I promised him!"

"You don't have to love him. You just have to marry him, be his wife, and-"

"Bear his children?! No way! If I can't have Aang then I'm dieing a virgin."

"I was going to say that you will be safe. You will be married to royalty. It is your duty to. You are the Princess of the South Pole. I've had letters come in from all over the world. Several wealthy young men are interested in you Katara. I must think of your safety."

"And of the ties with the rest of the world right? This also involves politics doesn't it?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"…only a small part but yes, it does. Like I said, you are a princess. You are the only water tribe princess. It is one of your jobs to marry someone of importance, or of royalty. The council was overjoyed when you and Aang were together, but now they are in a frenzy." He spoke as calmly as possible.

Katara closed her eyes and wished she was somewhere else. "But Aang's not dead."

Hakoda looked at her like she had lost her mind and said, "of course he is dead. How could he not be? Where is he then?"

"I don't know. But I do know that he's not dead. He'll come back."

"Katara, I know you don't want to do this, but telling lies to make me change my mind will not work."

"No! Dad! He is alive! Just wait! Wait for him to come back!" she was almost crying.

He hesitated before saying, "he has till your birthday to come back."

"That's in three weeks!"

"Yea, but that's the day all of your suitors are coming. That's when I will choose your husband. If Aang's alive, he had better make it there."

"I don't even get to choose!"

"The council and I agreed that the adults could make the best choice."

"I'm not going to go through with this! I'll run away! Like Gran-gran did!"

Hakoda shook his head. "I thought you would say that. That's why I've posted guards all around the city. Not just waterbenders, Fire lord Zuko has offered me at least a dozen of his most trusted guards, all of them firebenders. He too, is concerned for your wellbeing."

"Traitor!" she screeched. "Why would you do this to me? I-I, I hate you!" she flew from the room. She tore across the snow and came to her family's igloo and went into her room. She fell onto her bed and cried.

She cried for Aang, she cried for her, she cried for her father.

She sat up and quickly wrote a few letters and trusted Gran-gran to make sure that the delivery system got them.

She was so upset and angry.

Her life had become a living hell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(A/n: this takes place exactly one week later)**

The first thing Zuko checked was if he had mail from any close friends. Katara had written to him.

_Oh great. She knows. _He hesitantly opened her letter.

_Zuko,_

_How dare you. You think I need protection! You're lucky I'm under house arrest right now or they would be looking for a replacement fire lord!_

_They are making me get married! Do you not get that! I don't want to marry unless it's Aang! I know he's alive! And thanks to you I may never find him. I can't get away!_

_I will not be attending your wedding coming up in a few months. I hope I never see you again._

_I thought I could trust you. How come every time I give you my trust you throw it away? Are you that stupid! I will never forgive you for this._

_Why would I need protection? I'm a master waterbender! I've beaten you in many a fight. I can handle myself!_

_If you have any respect for me, you will call off all of your men._

_Katara_

Zuko sighed. He knew placing guards there would make her mad but they couldn't place earthbenders there and they had run out of waterbenders.

It was one of the few things he could do to try and prove himself useful to the water tribes. He knew that Katara could protect herself but this was about politics. The very reason she was to marry.

He felt very guilty. He should have of at least sent a letter ahead of time. Too late now. He had other things to do so he put the scroll in his robes and made a mental note to try and reply later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mail! It's from Katara!" Suki shouted up the stairs of her and Sokka's new house.

They had gotten a house in bah sing sei. Two story, with the house on the second floor and the martial arts academy down stairs.

Sokka raced down the stairs nearly tripping on his own feet.

Suki handed him the scroll and he tore it open.

_Dear Sokka and Suki,_

_I need one of you to get Toph and tell her to get up here as soon as possible. I am sure that once she knows the dire position I'm in she will waste no time in getting here._

_What could be my dire position? Well, I'm getting married._

_You read right. Married. Not to Aang._

_Dad is setting me up on an arranged marriage against my will. he say's that I need protection. On my birthday, men from all over the world are coming to try and make me theirs._

_You have to understand this though; I'm not lying when I say that Aang is alive. I can feel it. I know he is out there somewhere. I have to get out of here to find him. That's why I need Toph. She is the only one who can help me escape and find Aang. I couldn't write to her because I only want her to learn of this. The Bei-fongs are a very important family and I'm sure they would spread this around faster than a wild fire._

_Thank you, oh and if I can't escape this mess, could you come for my funeral? I don't plan to marry anyone other than Aang. Like dad said, men are pigs. My virginity would be gone the night of the wedding, whether I wanted it to be (and I don't) or not._

_Oh, and thank Zuko for his lovely offer of a dozen guards that have just come in to make sure I can't escape. if I haven't said this before, I will say it now, I hate him._

_Love, your sister, Princess Katara_

_p.s. that means you're a prince Sokka, your dream has come true. Congratulations._

"An arranged marriage! Oh no!" Suki shouted after reading it over Sokka's shoulder. "Poor Katara! Sokka you have to get Toph! Now!"

Sokka was sitting there soaking in what he had just read. His father wanted this, could it really be bad? Katara did need protection now that Aang was gone. His father's judgment had not been wrong yet. How could it be now?

"I'm not going."

Suki stared at him incredulously, "what are you talking about? Of course you are, now hurry up and pack!"

"No, my father wants this. So it must be for a good reason. It must be better this way. My father is a genius, he is right." He spoke with much finality in his voice.

Suki growled and shouted, "So you're just going to let you sister, who has saved your butt a thousand times and would always stand by your side, down? How could you betray her like that?"

"Suki, think about it. There's no way Katara is going to be at the South Pole forever, where will she go? How will she provide for herself? She can't. This way she won't have to worry about protection or money. She will be set for life."

"But she won't be happy... I heard the story of you and princess Yue. She was in an arranged marriage; you thought it was unfair then."

"… Ya but it was different. She was marrying a jerk. And I was alive. Aang's dead and my father has way better judgment than chief Arnook of the North Pole."

Suki shook her head but thought about what he was saying. She still had to do something though. She went upstairs and wrote a letter to Toph even though Katara's letter said not to. Toph would find out.

She raced to the post office and paid for first class delivery. The fastest bird they had. She left still feeling guilty.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toph strolled across the grounds of her house unaccompanied. Again. She didn't really care that her parents told her no. they couldn't figure out how she kept getting out of the rooms they locked her in. solid metal rooms.

She laughed as she thought of her easy escapes.

She "saw" the mail person come by and give the mail to one of the servants.

"Morning Hovimestari. Any things come in for me today?"

Hovimestari looked through the things and said, "No, nothing today. What are you doing out here anyway." he went to walk away but his feet were swallowed by the ground.

"Nice try. Now give me my mail. Trying to lie to a lie detector is really dumb." He handed her a scroll and she said, "Now is this my mail?"

"Yes, yes it is." He sank to his knees

She handed out her hand and he handed her another scroll and she asked him again. This time he wasn't lying.

She walked away and he called out, "wait! Are you just going to leave me here?"

"Someone will find you eventually. If I let you go now, I'll have to fight with guards to get out of here. See ya," And she continued on her way.

She pulled down a spot in the wall and walked out into the town and put the wall back up. She walked through until she heard a familiar voice. It was the boy who she had run into when she came here from the South Pole.

"Hey kid! Over here! Remember me?" she called out and he looked her way and ran over to her.

"Hi Toph! Sorry about all those questions I had been asking before. I didn't know the Avatar was dead."

"It's ok. What did you day your name was again?"

"Komea."

"Interesting. I need your help Komea. As you know I am blind. Therefore I cannot read."

"Ok, so you want me to read something for you?"

"Exactly, but you can't tell anyone anything about it! Got it? If you do, I'll know just who to go to lock up underground for life." She had him shoved up against a wall.

"I understand Toph! I swear not to tell!" Komea said. Toph sensed his truth and released him. She pulled him into an empty ally far away from any prying ears and handed him the scroll.

He opened it up and began reading quietly out loud to her.

_Dear Toph,_

_This is Suki. Katara has just sent word to us that she wants you to help her escape her home. Her father is forcing her to marry someone. Sokka is refusing to go against his Father's will and I can't go against Sokka._

_I felt like I had to tell you. Please help her. She say's that Aang is alive. I'm not sure if that is true or not. I don't really think it is. You're her only chance of escape._

_Even Zuko wont helped her. He actually supplied guards to keep her locked up._

_Sorry, Suki (and sort of; Sokka)_

"Wow, that's some deep trouble."

"Yes, that is." Toph could hardly believe her ears. She needed help to get there. Wait, Komea. "Hey, are you busy? Or can you help me with this."

"Really? You want my help? But why? I mean, you helped save the world, I'm just some middle class kid without any bending or any cool weapons." He was a little uneasy.

"You don't have to. I need you mostly for your ability to see. Oh and do you think that the two water tribe hero's-"

"Princess Katara and Prince Sokka of the South Pole?"

"Ya, do you think they have always been as good as they are now? Katara used to barely be able to make a hill of water come up let alone a wave. And Sokka used to only be a warrior in his mind. And as for me and Aang? Well, we've always been great." She laughed and Komea smiled.

"Alright, I'll help. But I have to run it by my mom first. It shouldn't be a problem cause my older brother helps her out with things and I don't do much." He began walking away after Toph nodded to him.

They met later that night. Toph brought a few things with her including money for traveling and food. Komea had arranged for his older brother to take them to a boating town where they could find a boat to take them south.

And so there journey began.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Longest chapter I've written so far! Yay! I had to make it a little longer because I had been gone for a while and I felt like I owed you lovely people :) what comes next came to me while I was tossing and turning last night trying to sleep. Seriously, I laid in bed for two hours before falling asleep! It did not help the fact that my cousins' dog was two inches away from my face, she has some stanky breath!

Have fun y'all! :D I'm free to reviews, good or bad.


	7. The Choice

Hey y'all. I'm having fun writing this. This should be interesting.

Oh and in the previous chapter (chapter 6, bad news) there were two unusual names in there. The servant who got the mail- Hovimestari, and the new boy who Toph has befriended- Komea. Both of there names mean something in another language. E-mail me saying what Hovimestari's name means and what Komea's name means. (Btw: two different languages used) Also tell me what languages I used.

If you get the answer 100% correct then you will receive special info on future chapters! Yay foreign languages!

Now I realize how easy this is so I'm limiting it to one person. Second place is one complete answer question about future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape or form own Avatar the last airbender or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you positive this is the right boat?" Toph asked Komea as they sat down on the deck.

"I double checked the signs, our tickets, and I asked the captain to make sure. I'm positive this boat will take us up for one week before dropping us off." He was fanning himself. It was unusually hot.

Toph sighed, "Just checking. I guess Katara knows how I felt. All locked up all the time. I don't even know how to get her out of there. Why would she need me?"

"Well, you can't get through the ice, she can do that part, but I bet she will need to know if someone's coming and other things normal people ears can't pick up."

"Ya. To bad Sokka is a jerk and won't help her." Komea didn't say anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara sighed. Her birthday was in three days. No one had responded her letters. No one was coming to free her.

'_Aang will come'._

'_Not in time. If he does get here then I will probably already be married off. And that's if Aang is alive'._

'_He is.'_

She fixed up her hair and went to her bedroom door. "Morning Vartio. Just going to eat."

"Of course princess." He stood aside and let her pass.

She ate breakfast then went to the front door. "Hello Vahva and Kova. May I go out for a walk?"

"Let us call up Nopea and Luiseva. Then we all shall accompany you. Vartio, fetch them and then join us." Kova said. It was a short wait and they were out.

Many of the women stared at Katara. She was what they all wanted to be. If only they knew. If only they knew the hell of a life Katara had.

They walked through the town, stopping only a few times for Katara to talk to a few people. She wished she could run out to the sea and command it to her will again. The best bending she got was in her room with a bowl of water. And that rarely happened.

She had only spoken to her father a few times since he first told her of her fate. She was extremely unhappy with him.

She just hoped that the man they would choose for her was under the age of 30.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That's just great! Katara's birthday is tomorrow and we won't be there for another week!" Toph shouted slamming her fists on the boat rail.

"We can't stop time Toph. And besides, she's not getting married on her birthday; she's just going to get her husband chosen for her. Then we can bust her out." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she calmed down.

"Your right Komea, I shouldn't be worrying. It will all work out in time. I hope." She sighed deeply and thought of the fate that Katara faced if they were wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day had come. It was Katara's birthday. There was a big celebration in the center of the city. Women from her tribe brushed her hair and put it up beautifully. She was to wear her most beautiful parka over top of her most beautiful dress.

She was marched out of her house and brought to the center of the city. She sat with her father and the men of the council. Her father made a long boring speech, everyone ate dinner and Katara was led to the meeting chamber. Katara sat down with her father and master Paku at the front.

A guard at the door announced men; every one of them had a title.

A dozen men came in. for some of them it was easy to see why they were still single. Fat and ugly. Two of them could have been her father!

Two of them were water tribe. Both from the north. One of them Katara recognized as the person Yue was supposed to Marry. He smiled and winked at her.

'_Please not him'._ She remembered how Sokka had described him. All about the perks.

Three men were fire nation. One of them old, the other two were about 28-30. One was horribly ugly.

The rest were from the earth kingdom. One old. The other not to young and one of them looked about 19-21.

'_Well, he can't be worse than any of the others. But he isn't Aang. I will never love any of these men.'_ She sighed deeply. She was introduced to them all one at a time and all of them presented her with gifts. She did not open any. She did not want them.

All of the men were clearly wealthy. Dressed finely in silken robes and leather parkas.

After greetings were said, Katara was escorted out of the room and taken for a walk. _I'm just like a dog.' _She thought to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well chief Hakoda, have you narrowed down your search?" Bato said.

"I have narrowed it down to three different men… please step forward; Nuori of the Fire nation, Silovati of the Earth kingdom, and Hahn of the Northern Water tribe. Each of you are young and wealthy. Good choices for my daughter. Nuori, marrying her to you could set an example to our peoples that our nations can work together. Silovati, you are the wealthiest of the three men, you would provide well for Katara. Hahn, you live in our sister tribe, not only would Katara be in a place similar to home but it could further connect the two tribe's ties… I will have to ask for you all to leave and allow my council and I to discuss this." He finished his talking and the men left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara returned just as three men were returning to the meeting chamber.

"A decision has been reached." Katara looked at her father and at the men. She was doing her best not to cry.

"Hahn, please step forward." He did so with a smirk on his face. Katara's heart skipped a beat. "You will not be marrying my daughter." Hahn's smirk fell and was replaced with a look of defeat and annoyance.

Katara sighed a breath of Relief.

Hakoda cleared his throat before saying, "The person who will be marrying Princess Katara is-" the room held its breath "-Silovati of the Earth kingdom."

Silovati smiled and bowed to Hakoda. "It would be an honor."

Hakoda bowed back and looked at Katara. She was biting her lip. Silovati took her hand and kissed it. She held back a sob.

"Excuse me please." She said weakly, walking towards the door. Her five guards went with her.

"I must warn you Silovati, my daughter is not tamed. That will require your help. She has a quick mind and a quick tongue. After the wedding though things should settle because you will be family, one of the things Katara is loyal to." Hakoda said as the rest of the men cleared out of the room.

"Yes, I heard of Avatar Aang's death. I realize this must be hard for her but is necessary. And sir, I had an idea. To get Katara more used to where she will be living, I was hoping we could leave tomorrow. It is a long trip home you know. And I want her to be comfortable for the wedding."

Hakoda looked surprised. "Oh, well, that is very thoughtful of you. I suppose it could be arranged. I will have two ships go with you to guarantee a safe journey then. I will have the news delivered to Katara." Silovati nodded and bowed to him again then left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Princess Katara?"

"Yes, what is it Vahva."

"News from your father and Lord Silovati. You will be leaving early, Chief Hakoda and Lord Silovati both think it would be best for you." Katara growled and turned the snow from her boots into water and whipped him with it.

"You know something? I'm tiered of people deciding what's good for me! Tell my Father and Lord stupid ass that I'm not marrying anyone except Aang! Got that!" Vahva took away her water and closed her door.

Katara fell face first onto her bed and drowned her pillow.

The next day she was put on a boat and sent away.

Silovati was on a different boat. Katara was very thankful for that part.

It was a two and a half week trip. He lived in the southern part of the earth kingdom on one of the larger islands. He was the heir to an enormous fortune. His Father had gotten him set for life. He owned a mansion in the country.

The days flew by quickly and Katara was dreading the day three months from then that was her wedding day. She was even more concerned about what would happen once she and Silovati were together, alone at his house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toph and Komea went inside the great ice walls.

"Greetings Toph. What brings you to the south pole?" Bato asked walking up.

"Here to see Katara. I was missing her and decided to just pop in." she said heading towards Katara's house.

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

"Look, I'm like family so I think I should be aloud-"

"You can't see her because she's not here."

"Excuse me?"

"Katara left a few days ago. Her fiancé, Lord Silovati decided it best for them to leave early and they left the day after Katara's birthday."

Toph looked like she was about to scream, Komea intervened, "oh could you tell us where they are going? Katara I mean?"

"Lord Silovati demanded that no one but the chief know of his whereabouts. A security reason. I don't even know where they are and the men who went with them are sworn to secrecy."

Toph growled loudly and snatched Komea by his hand and began pulling him towards the meeting chamber. "We will see about that!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(A/N: this takes place two weeks after Katara's departure from the South Pole.)**

Aang opened his eyes. He hadn't done anything wrong in weeks. His energy was back but he didn't let it show. He was saving it.

And that day his chance of freedom came, when he sneezed and blew a guard off of his feet. The guard punched him in the face. The armor caught on his skin and tore it right across his cheek. Aang yelped in pain. It was a deep cut.

"Ah, shit. Call in that waterbender to fix this!" the guard shouted.

A minuet later and she was there. She pulled out her water and began to heal his face. She saw the sadness in his eyes. The loneliness. The fear. She glanced at the guards then back at Aang and whispered, "Run."

"What?"

"Hey, no talking!" a guard yelled moving towards them

She in one motion sliced through the chains that bound his right arm.

Aang took the water and sliced through the other chains and sent out an air ball to block incoming fireballs.

"Free my legs!" he shouted shooting back fire at the guards. She used the water to do so and he kicked a fire ball at one of the guards sending him flying into the wall. He yelled for her to take his keys and unlock the door as he blocked attacks and fired his own.

She unlocked the door and they ran out of the room. And alarm had sounded. The woman was light weight, probably malnourished, so it was easy for Aang to pick her up and run as fast as he could through the hallways and down stairs. The made it to the main door where guards were waiting. Aang shot them away.

He pushed down a lever that kept the door closed and the door began to open. He kicked the handle off of it and continued the battle for freedom. The waterbender could not do much. She had very little water that was quickly evaporating blocking attacks.

Finally they made it out the door. Aang created a tunnel and sealed it above them. "Stay close to me." He made the tunnel go far away from the fort. About 150 yards away. He brought them back to the surface and they ran for it. They ran as fast as they could. They finally got to a sort of safe place and stopped to catch their breath.

"My name is Sue-lee by the way." She said.

"Thank you for getting me out of there Sue-lee. I am forever in your dept." Aang said bowing to her. He pulled water out of the air and gave some to her. They both drank it and continued on their way.

To where though, they were not sure. Aang had a general knowledge of where they were.

They were at the base of the earth kingdom but not on the islands.

They walked for a while, and then finally came to a town. Aang groaned when he saw it was over run by the resistance. They had to move on.

'_Katara is at the South Pole, I should start heading that way.' _he thought to himself.

The sun began to rise and Aang sighed as Sue-lee said, "I think we should stop and rest."

Aang nodded. They found a nice secluded area and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So that was there great escape! Yay! Kind of dumb I know, but hey, how else could it happen?

Figured out those names yet? Keep working!!

HURRAH TO THE POWER OF KATAANG! (Epic fail to those who still think Zutara has a chance)


	8. First Impressions

La la la la. Writing is fun. It really is. I just finished putting aloe on my shoulders, god burnt when I went to the beach. And the waves kept knocking me off my feet and smushing me all up against the sandy sea ocean! My back is rubbed raw! Ouch! It took all I could just do drag myself to the computer.

I just found sand in my ears! Gross!

Well let this masterpiece start!

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own Avatar the last airbender or any of its characters… :'(

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think that was a little uncalled for." Toph said walking the length of the wooden boat again.

"Toph. You shoved him up against a wall and screamed for him to tell you where Katara was, and you only asked him nicely once before."

"So. Obviously nice wouldn't cut it so I tried aggressive."

"And now we are on a ship being taken to who knows where."

"Not for long. I heard the captain saying that he had to stop at a port on one of the earth kingdom islands in two and a half weeks. I'll get us out of this then," she said very confidently. Komea nodded and looked at the water speeding by below.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Avatar, Avatar. Awaken Avatar!" Sue-lee said shaking Aang.

"Huh, what? Oh. Hi. Sorry I guess I was a little tired from sleeping standing up for weeks. I think it's been weeks. What is the date?" Aang said standing up and yawning. "Oh and my name isn't 'Avatar' as you should know. It's Aang, just Aang."

"Oh, well _Aang_, I got these from that town. Fire nation clothes. Now we can travel more safely. The resistance isn't attacking anyone from the fire nation. I hope they fit you."

She handed him a red turtle neck shirt with long sleeves and was down to his hip bone. It was skin tight but not tight at all. Over it he wore a darker red vest. The pants went down to the knees where the shoes then started. It fit him perfectly.

She handed him red hat that covered up his tattoos almost perfectly. There was only an inch of his tattoo showing on his neck. Too little to be noticeable.

She went and changed into a basic red dress with a dark red sash and dark red shoes.

Aang looked at his burnt clothes he had been wearing and set them in a pit he created. "it seems I go through clothes a lot. Katara had made the shirt for these to." With a snap of his fingers the clothes caught fire. Sue-lee tossed hers in the pit to.

They started heading south. "Well Sue-lee, are you traveling to the Southern Water tribe as well?"

She nodded, "I was on my way there when the resistance caught our boat on fire. I fell overboard when flames jumped out at me. The resistance caught me along with another woman. She wasn't a bender; I don't know what happened to her. I showed them my talent for healing and they decided I was useful to them." there was a pause then she said, "how about you Av- I mean Aang. Why are you going to the Southern water tribe?"

"It's where my girlfriend is. Katara. She probably thinks I'm dead, I have to get to her first." Just thinking about her made him wish that he could suddenly fly without Appa or his glider.

She smiled and they continued.

After a few hours they came to the ocean. Aang found some fruit and they ate while discussing how they could get aboard a boat heading south. As if on cue, a water tribe boat appeared at the docks.

Aang and Sue-lee walked up the gang plank and were stopped by two men.

"May we help you?" one of them asked.

"We need to speak to the captain. It's of the utmost importance." Aang said bowing to the men.

One of the two nodded and the other went in and fetched the captain.

"How may we help you?" he asked.

"Is this boat going to the Southern water tribe?"

"Who's asking." The captain stated folding his arms.

Aang motioned for them to go inside the ship. Once there Aang pulled his hat off and the captain gasped.

"But, you- you are dead! How are you-" he was too stunned to continue.

"That's what the resistance wanted you to believe. But please, you can't tell anyone who I am. The resistance is not aloud to find out where I am going. I don't want them to follow me. Now is this ship going to the Southern water tribe?" Aang said pulling his hat back on.

The captain nodded and squeaked, "Yes, yes it is. We would be honored to take you and your friend with us. It is an honor just talking with you." He bowed to Aang who bowed back.

The captain rushed out onto the deck and started making orders for the men to get the rig out to sea again.

Aang smiled and relaxed below deck. He fell asleep and didn't wake up for hours.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara walked out onto the sandy beach. They were there, almost. His mansion was just a little ways off as to not be seen from sea.

"Hello my beautiful princess. I trust that you had a pleasant trip." Lord Silovati said walking up to her and taking her hand.

She pulled out of his grip with lightning speed and said, "I'm no ones princess. Make sure you remember that."

"Relax; no one here is out to hurt you."

"I expect you to remember that as well." She said folding her arms across her chest. They started towards the direction of the house.

Katara gasped when she saw the house. It was breath taking. It was built like a sandy colored castle.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Just like you."

"Save your sweet talk. You're not going to get to me. Aang will be here and he'll take me away from this, away from you."

A few of Silovati's guards looked there way as they over heard the conversation. One of them stifled a laugh.

"You are excused men. Return to your posts." Silovati ordered as they entered the house.

Katara did not have much time to look around her because as soon as the door closed Silovati's Face was in hers. He looked angry. Katara was so startled by him that she backed into a wall where she was nearly pinned down by him, he grabbed hold of her by her jaw and said, "Listen to me; you better knock off the attitude. You are marrying _me_. You are going to live _here._ Any fantasies about the dead Avatar coming to take you away should be forgotten. They are crazy thoughts!"

Katara pushed him away yelling, "Get off of me!" he did not fight her. "Don't touch me! Ever! I bet my father said I would settle down didn't he! Well I won't! And if you lay your hands on me again I will cut them off!"

"Have fun trying." He said looking like he was going to slap her.

Just then the door opened and a man came in saying, "Lord Silovati, Lord Silovati!"

"Yes, yes, what is it." Silovati Said and he and the man left the room

Katara shut her eyes and tried to make herself feel strong and powerful. But she was so shaken up that it showed. Her knee's and hands shook horribly.

A door to her left opened and a woman came out. "You must be the princess. Come with me." Katara was taken to a big room with a huge bed and couch. There were three large windows and a door that led off presumably to a master bathroom. Maids surrounded her and started measuring her.

"What are you doing?" she asked the women.

"Well, you can't live in one dress. Lord Silovati ordered for us to tailor you a dozen new ones." One of the women said.

Katara's dress was pulled off of her and a green fabric was pulled over her head.

For the next few hours she stood on a stool getting dresses made for her.

She could barely feel it when one of the pins stuck into her because she was numb feeling from knowing that all of this was happening.

"Where is he."

"Who, princess?"

"Silovati."

"He just left for an emergency dealing with some property that he owns up in the mainland. He should be back in about two weeks." A girl said who was holding up a pin cushion for the women. She looked just a little older than Katara, 17, maybe 18.

"Have you been snooping around again Ting-Ting? I'd have a right mind to tell the good lord about you."

"No, I was on my way up here when I over heard him and that man talking about it. If I could have turned off my ears I would have." She seemed frantic to prove her innocence.

"Just joking with you Ting-ting"

Later all the women left. Ting-ting came up to draw the bath for Katara who wasn't sure how the water system turned on.

"Thank you Ting-Ting."

"It's no Problem Princess."

"Oh, before you do that, may I talk to you about something?"

"Yes Princess."

"Ok, two things. First, stop calling me Princess, just call me Katara. And the other thing. The women said you had snooped around before-"

"I was just-"

"Relax your not in trouble. I just want you to tell me every thing you know about Silovati and what he is like." Ting-ting nodded. Katara sat on the bed and motioned for Ting-ting to do so.

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Well I am marrying him I guess. Just tell me, is he normally mean or enforcing? Anything like that?"

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine, just a minor assault because I spoke out against him."

"You would do well to listen to him. The Lord is not a person to be messed with. He is a master earth bender. If you step out of place he will strike down upon you." She looked away but Katara could see the hurt and fear all over her face.

"Did he hurt you Ting-ting?" Katara asked her.

"… Yes… He did. I'll go run your bath now." She said almost running into the bathroom. Katara could hear her sniffing and wiping away tears.

'_What have I gotten myself into.'_ She thought as Ting-ting hurried from the room, her eye's all puffy and red.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(A/N: Takes place three days after Katara first gets to Lord Silovat's mansion)**

Toph easily snuck her and Komea off of the ship.

"allright, Komea, where are we?"

Komea looked around for a sign and said, "uh, Kaunis Island."

"ok then. planning time... I got nothing."

"same here. I guess we should just try to get back home."

"not so fast, I still have loads of cash on me. we're on an island, lets take a vacation from home. and maybe while we are here we can find out where Katara could be."

Komea Laughed at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(A/N: takes place one week after Katara first gets to Lord Silovati's mansion)**

Aang watched the shore get closer. They had to make a stop at a mainland port before journeying all the way to the South Pole. Aang was happy to see that the port was not taken over by the resistance.

They all walked out, Aang still wearing his fire nation disguise because there was no telling who could be a spy for the resistance.

Aang helped the Water tribe men carry things back to there ship. They almost had everything they needed.

Aang was walking back through the market on his way to the pier when his ears caught hold of something. His instincts told him that he needed to listen.

He looked where the voices were coming from and saw a young man in fancy forest green robes being escorted around by guards. He had stopped at a tea shop and sat with an equally well-dressed man wearing pale green. He told his guards to wait outside.

Aang listened as hard as he could using techniques Toph had shown him.

"It's good to see you again Tah." The man in Fancy forest green Robes asked.

"Same here. What brings you into port?"

"Just a few property issues I needed to settle."

The man In Pale green cleared his throat and said quietly, "I hear you're getting married. Is that true?"

The other man smirked and said, "It is. It's an arranged marriage. Her father wanted her to be well taken care of now that her first choice is dead. I just picked her up and took her to my Mansion."

"Ooh. Interesting. Who's the girl?"

"You've probably heard of her. Take a guess, here's a hint, she's a princess."

"That could be several girls. You'll have to narrow it more than that."

"Ok, you can't mess up with this hint. She is the princess of one of the Poles."

The man in pale green thought for a minuet and said, "I can think of only one, and that's Princess Katara of the South Pole."

"That's her."

Aang choked on his breath. '_Katara! I-is getting- married!?!'_ his thoughts were racing so fast that he just barely heard what was said next.

The man in pale green laughed and said, "Wow. Are the rumors about her true? Stunning body, icy blue eyes, and a temper that could match fire lord Ozai's?"

"She definitely has a stunning body. I didn't really pay much attention to her eyes though; my own eyes were a little busy if you know what I mean."

Aang wanted to punch the man in the face. It would break his cover though and he needed more information about where Katara was.

"Oh I know what you mean. What about her temper? I hear she's untouchable because of it."

"Don't worry about that. As soon as I get back, I'll straiten her out. She will be very touchable when I'm done with her. Who said fixing problems are hard and un-enjoyable? I think this will be the most enjoyable problem I'll ever have to fix." Both of the men laughed.

Aang could feel his pulse speeding up as he listened to the man talk about Katara like she was a piece of meat. _'Calm down! Focus! You need to find out where she is!' _his thoughts screamed at him.

"I really need to meet this girl. I can leave here in three days. Do you still live on Kaunis Island?"

"Yes, I do, on the south western side. I'm leaving as soon as we say our goodbyes"

"Splendid. Well, I have a meeting in another town over. I'll have to be going now."

Aang didn't stay to hear they're goodbyes. He knew where Katara was and he had to get there first, for her sake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duh duh duh! Who thought that would happen? I didn't even know it was going to happen till I started typing it!

Will Aang get there in time? Or will Katara loose her virginity to Lord Poopface? Stay tuned to find out! (and review, it warms my heart to see a review!)


	9. Racing against time

Ok here is a question- can anyone count FOUR air nomad place thingies? I can't. I have the map set as my computer background and I can only find THREE. If anyone can find all four, please e-mail me and point it out, it's driving me crazy!

Here we go! This may or may not be the last chapter, who knows. No one has gotten my question right so… idk. You can still put in answers though because I think I am going to continue this in another story… I'm not sure yet. You guys decide.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang ran back to the ship and pulled the captain aside and told him what he had heard. Aang was extremely mad and upset. As soon as the captain had changed their course, he stormed out onto the deck and manipulated the water to his anger and fury. He did not mean to but every time he raised his fist or turned sharply the sea would react with him.

Just before they pulled out of the port though, Aang saw the man Katara was to marry board upon a small metal ship. Aang concentrated and made the water shoot into the ships ventilation shaft for the engine. He heard the engine sputter then stop and he smiled.

'_That should keep him busy for a few hours. Try getting to Katara now you fucking rapist.' _He thought as the man groaned and called up some men. _'I'm coming Katara. I'm keeping my promise.'_

They traveled non-stop, Aang would often be up doing ship work even though Sue-lee said he should still be taking it easy.

On the third day a ship with red flags appeared on the horizon.

"Perhaps it is just Fire nation folk?" One of the men suggested.

Suddenly a fire ball launched from the distant ship and landed not to far away from them causing a wave to push the ship back a little.

"Or maybe it's the Resistance. Men! To the oars! Let's see if we can loose them!" the Captain shouted.

The men, including Aang, disappeared below deck and manned the oars. They stroked powerfully and matched the rhythm of the beat of the drum. But it was no match for the Resistance and there powerful engine. They were caught and a battle broke out.

Aang attacked several men and got them all pushed over board where he froze them so that it was a giant raft with heads sticking out in random places.

Their ship was on fire and Aang started pulling up water to put it out. Out of no where a Rouge jumped out and hit him hard in the back as he worked. It was so forceful that Aang was knocked over board. He swam to the surface where a fire ball greeted him. He went back under and swam to the other side of the ship.

When he resurfaced he heard one of the men that he had frozen shout, "hey! That's The Avatar! Look at his tattoos!" Aang realized his hat had fallen off.

"Damn." He muttered as huge amounts of fire came at him from all sides. He went back under and swam deeper but the surface was orange with fire. It didn't stop anywhere. _'What is going on? How do I get back up?'_

"Pour more oil down or it will clear up!" the captain of the attacking ship yelled out.

Aang realized what was going on and thought to himself, _'there is no way I am dieing again.'_ He looked at the wall of fire above him and felt his air supply diminishing. _'I can't just come to the surface, breathing in the fire will collapse my lungs and I will catch on fire when the oil touches me. Damn again!'_

He thought quickly and started swirling the water above him and formed a whirl pool. He kept it going and was amazed that it was orange at the top going down about four feet. He shot himself strait up through the whirl pool, avoiding the oil and flames and shooting himself up onto the water tribe ship.

"He escaped! Men! Attack!" the captain shouted. Aang saw that all the men he had frozen had been pulled out of the water using a crane on the ship. They were almost completely free now. Only a few left to unthaw.

There ship was boarded again but Aang realized that there were less water tribesmen now. He fought back anyways.

'_I _cant_ loose! Not now! I _have_ to rescue Katara!' _his thoughts were becoming more frantic and panicky. He was dodging attacks left and right. He was barely able to shoot his own.

He suddenly had an idea. He ran across the deck and jumped, he landed gracefully on the attacker's ship. He took out their catapults and did some damage to the deck. He then (while deflecting attacks) managed to get to the ships engine room. He used the water he had brought with him to slice through pipes and wires and anything else he could see. The engine caught on fire and he took that as his cue to leave.

He was running through a hallway when he ran into the captured water tribesmen who were cuffed and being led to a cell. Aang easily took out the guards and set the men free.

"Lets go!" he shouted and they all started running towards the deck.

"Captain! Let's get out of here! I've cut off the engine, we need to leave!" Aang called as he dodged attacks. He catapulted the water tribesmen over using airbending then launched himself over.

"Avatar! They broke all of our oars! What will we do?" The captain shouted.

Aang thought for a minuet then shouted over the noise, "Waterbender's! Go to the back of the ship and start moving us forward, I'll bend a breeze to get us moving!"

Everyone took their places and they started moving away.

They went on for about two hours before coming to one of the larger islands. Aang knew this was not where Katara was and groaned. Every muscle in his body ached; same with the waterbender's who also helped get the ship going.

"Avatar Aang. I apologize but, we need to make repairs on the ship, and my men are too tired to work or travel right now. We need to stop here for the night."

Aang didn't even look up at the captain. What he said was true, there was not even a light breeze to fill the sails and all of the men, not just the waterbenders, were tired.

"I understand captain, and I wish that I could stay and help you make the repairs but, I have to save Katara. I wish you good luck on your travels. Make sure Sue-lee gets taken care of." He said and bowed to the captain who bowed back to him.

"Avatar Aang, I got your hat. I found it snagged on one of the broken boards on the ship." One of the men said handing Aang the hat he had been wearing.

"Thank you. I must be going then, I have to find a ship to take me to Kaunis Island. It's only a two days journey away if I can find a fast ship. I've already lost so much time and I can't afford to even be an hour late, and neither can Katara." He took a few wobbly steps.

"Let Sue-lee heal your sore body first. It won't take long, and you'll get where you're going faster" the captain said and the man who had given Aang his hat ran to get Sue-lee.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Toph? Can we go home now? We have been here for days." Komea whined to Toph who was lounging on the beach.

Toph sighed and said, "Well, I bet my parents are worried about me… again. I don't really care though." Komea made a whining sound and Toph sighed and said, "Fine Komea. I guess we can leave now. Let's go start looking for a ship to take us back."

"Yes! Let's go!" he shouted pulling her up off of the sand and towards the Port they had first arrived at.

They walked through the crowded streets but Toph suddenly stopped her eyes wide.

"Princess Katara?" she said weirdly turning her head as if to hear well.

"What?"

"Shh!... Katara is on the island? Komea, follow me." Toph said grabbing him by his shirt and wrenching him after her. They walked down a long ways and came to a vendor where two women who were dying clothes were chatting.

"Excuse me, did I hear you say princess Katara is on this Island?" she asked politely.

"May we ask why you need to know?" one of the women asked her back.

"I'm Toph Beifong, and I am Katara's best friend. You know, we're the two heroines of the war?" she said rolling her eyes.

The women looked up at her and gasped. "Oh, Lady Toph, we are sorry. Yes, Princess Katara is on this island. She is to marry Lord Silovati, a member of one of the richest families in the world."

"Can you take me there?" She asked after the women bowed to her.

"Well, we can tell you where it is."

"Splendid."

An hour later and they were walking along a deserted road. After a little while they came to a mansion. Toph walked up to the door and knocked three times.

A short man answered the door. "Yes? How may I help you, Lord Silovati is out right now."

"I'm Toph Beifong, this is Komea, and we are here to see princess Katara. I am a friend of her."

The man looked at her closely and waved his hand in front of her face. "You may speak with her, but she is not permitted to leave the house."

"I completely understand." Toph said calmly.

They were lead through a door and up some stairs, through a hallway and up some winding stairs and came to a door. The man knocked.

Toph heard a shuffling sound then heard Katara say, "Who is it?"

"You have a visitor princess."

There was a sound of running to the door and it flew open. "Toph? Toph! it is so good to see you! Come in, come in! That will be all Gyro." Katara said pulling Toph in and giving Komea a weird look before Toph pulled him in after.

Katara stared at Komea and said, "Who is-"

"Katara, this is Komea. Komea, this is Katara. Komea was my eyes so I could find my way here." Toph said sitting on the couch.

Katara smiled and hugged Komea saying, "Thank you. I don't even know who you are really, but I know that you are helping me out of the biggest problem in my life."

"Uh, err, your welcome? Well, I'm going to let you guys talk, er- I mean girls. Uh, bye then." He awkwardly said as he left the room.

"He's not sure how to act around the 'princess.' And getting married couldn't be that bad Katara, even if it is arranged. My parents were probably going to set me up with someone eventually. But, I don't think I'll be home for to long."

"It's not the getting married part, it's the keeping my virginity part. This guy is a monster. And he's getting back in two days. That's why you have to bust me out of here soon. I'm not sure how we are going to do that though."

"Woh, I had no idea about that. We can try tonight, would that work?"

"Anything! You just _can't_ leave me here! Even though Aang should be on his way, what if he is too late?"

Toph groaned then said, "Katara, how do you know he is alive?"

"I just know! Don't you go and be like everyone else who thinks I'm crazy! I _know_ he is alive! I'll keep saying that even if Silovati attacks me again!" her voice was shaky but Toph could tell that she believed in her words.

"If you say so Katara. And it will be a little tricky getting out of here. As Komea and I were approaching the place, I could feel guards all around us, monitoring our every move. I think the reason they didn't stop us is cause we're kids and I'm blind, so, no real threat."

"And that's what they will believe, so it just makes it easier for us to get out. You can't stay long, they will suspect us. So, you should probably leave and come back later tonight."

Toph nodded and then said, "Sounds good. But why haven't you tried your bloodbending to escape? I mean, surely there has been at least one full moon since you were told that you would be married off."

Katara sighed and said, "I know. But while it happened, I was on a ship in the middle of the ocean almost. I never would have made it to shore. Three days later and we land here, and the next one isn't for about two weeks."

"But, you're a master waterbender. You can pull water out of the air! Out of plants! How could this guy hurt you?"

"He's strong. He's and Earthbender, a powerful one, a master." She said looking away.

"Don't worry Katara; I'll get you out of this. I should go, I'll be back though. And, I'm sorry for calling you bi-polar that one day. You were just stressed, I shouldn't have been acting so mean."

"It's ok Toph. You were right though, I swear sometimes that I act like it. And I have no idea why Aang puts up with it, I'll have to tell you some instanced later." Katara said with a light laugh and a smile.

"See you tonight." Toph said walking to the door.

"Bye." Katara said as it closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aang had been on the boat for 2 days now. One more day and they would be there. He had hitched a ride with some fire nation folk headed down to the islands. He had kept who he was a secret; the fire nation could only be trusted so much.

He had, however, told them that he was on a mission to save his girlfriend. They let him go with them as long as he helped them while he was with them. it wasn't as fast as with the water tribe, but it was getting him going.

He smiled knowing that he would see Katara tomorrow. It had been a while, almost a year. Another 3 weeks, and it will have been a year.

'_I wonder if she's changed. I wonder if I've changed.' _He then realized that he hadn't looked in a mirror for a few months now.

Aang laughed as he thought to himself. _'We made out for what seemed like hours when I got back from that 3 week meeting away from everyone. It will be interesting to see what she will do now.'_

He smiled and continued his work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now I know that this is shorter than ya'll want, and I know it took me longer to post but, ya'll gotta understand that I am on vacation, it's hard to post!

It's a cliff hanger I know, but I wanted to squeeze in another chapter.

Stay tuned for more awesomeness! No one has gotten the answer yet! Hurry! First one with it wins!

(here's a hint: use Google Translate!!!)


	10. Out Of Time

Hello. Did I mention that I love reviews? I must not have cause I don't have very many, but I do like them. No allergies to reviews to those who weren't sure, lol. Seriously, finding out you have reviews (especially lots of 'em) is like opening something you really wanted for your birthday.

Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape, or form own Avatar the last airbender or any of its characters… I do however own Komea and am very proud of him :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toph crept lightly across the ground. She had told Komea to wait with their ride outside the house. She heard a sound but it was hard to tell what it was, the wood floors made it hard for her to find her way.

She finally made it up to Katara's tower and heard Katara rush to the door and open it before she could knock. Katara was wearing a black cloak. It shielded who she was nicely.

They said nothing but walked down the stairs and finally made it outside. Katara jumped into the carriage with Toph, Komea was driving the single ostrich-horse coach.

They started off, no one had yet spoken. Toph was almost asleep when the carriage came to a stop.

"What's the hold up Komea?" Toph said stepping out.

Katara sat inside waiting. Only when she called Toph's name and she didn't answer did she start to panic.

She walked out of the carriage and walked around it saying Toph's name. She caught a flash of green and pulled the water from the tree next to her to lash out at it. It hit the target, a guard. Before Katara could do anymore, a man jumped out of a tree and landed behind her and trapped her in a bear hug from behind.

"Let go of me! Let go!" she said pulling at him. Her arms were wrenched behind her and her hands were bound with earthen handcuffs.

"My dearest apologies Princess, but we wouldn't want Lord Silovati's fine wife to get away now would we?" said another guard who walked out of the shadows holding Toph Who was tied up and blindfolded.

"Like seriously? I'm blindfolded? You must be blind to not see that I am blind! Idiot." Toph said shaking her head.

The man pulled the blind fold over her mouth and tightened it making it a gag.

Komea was also tied and lying at the base of a tree, he was gagged and blindfolded.

They started back towards the house. "No, you can't take me back! Let me go! I don't want to marry him! I hate him!" Katara shouted fighting and pulling at the man who was pulling her along with a rope attached to her cuffs. She dug her heels in the ground but was just dragged along anyways.

She was taken to her room where the guard said, "Did you really think you would get away? You will marry Lord Silovati, its all arranged. We will be telling him of your little escape attempt. He will decide punishment."

Katara stared daggers at him as he left the room. On the wall was a portrait of Silovati, she pulled some water out of the air and sliced it in half. She looked at the torn canvas and shredded it to pieces.

Finally she walked to the couch and laid down and cried till she fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe this is happening!" Toph shouted after the guards had left. She was currently sitting in a wooded cage. They had known of her metalbending abilities. Not only was she in a wooden cage though, she was chained up with chains made of _wood._

Komea however was locked up across a thin wooden hallway in a metal cell. "Me neither. It did seem like things were going a little too smoothly."

"Things would have been fine if Sokka would have been here! He's the idea guy! But he has to be a huge—err! I hate him! I hate this! It's going to take my parents weeks to get here, and then they will find out about my metalbending and lock me up like I am now! Everything is ruined!" she kept on shouting, not to anyone in particular, she just couldn't keep her thoughts to herself for that much longer.

"Toph, it will be alright. I'm sure everything will be fine." Komea said calmingly as he moved closer to her wooden cell.

"No it won't be. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. When my parents come get me, I'm not leaving without you. I wont let you stay here for who knows how long." She said pulling on her wooden chains.

There was a crack in her right cuff and after a few try's she managed to break the cuff almost completely. It was enough for her to slip her hand out of the cuff and reach through one of the holes in the cage.

Komea reached his hand through his cell and held hers. "I'm glad you dragged me into this Toph. Even if we failed the mission, I feel like we at least won something."

Toph was taken aback by his words. She suddenly felt shy and small, something she had never really felt before. "Komea?"

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking to me the first day I got back."

He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly and said, "No problem."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Katara woke up and looked out of the window and sighed. "If only they had given me Aang's glider," She said as a bird flew by.

She ate, and then was taken for another dress fitting and a manners class.

By the time she got back to her room, it was almost ten at night. _'Silovati will be here in the morning.' _Her thoughts turned grim.

She pulled the water out of the air and froze it in the lock. A trick she had showed Aang. She was about to rip out the mechanism when she heard a familiar voice. It was not a good one.

"Yes, I know I'm home early, there were excellent waters, no storms or Resistance attacks. And when they fixed my engine when it some how broke down, they cleaned it perfectly so it ran as good as new. Much faster I might add." Silovati's voice was not hard to pick up because it was just down the stairs that led to the room.

Katara quickly pulled the water out of the lock and ran to the window. She looked down at the steep drop that she knew would kill her, and back at the door where she could here ascending footsteps and a guard giving a report on her to him.

She looked back out the window and looked all around it. Nothing to help her. She racked her brain then suddenly had and idea. She made 2 super hard, super sharp daggers and stabbed one into the wall outside her window. She climbed up on the window sill and stabbed the other one in.

Now for the tricky part. She held her breath as she let go of the sill and kept her weight on the ice spikes. She struggled but pulled one out and quickly moved it over, then did so with the other spike. She was moving left and was almost out of view of the window. Just a little farther and she could jump down onto the roof. She knew that the house was near a stream so that the water they drank was always cold, so all she had to do was get to that stream and swim till she made it to the ocean. Then she could steal aboard a ship going far away.

She was grinning just thinking of her brilliant plan, she was so exited she only barely heard Silovati roar in anger as he discovered her absence. She gulped and started moving faster. She saw guards start pouring out of no where, and saw Silovati run outside scanning everything.

There was a cloud covering the moon, so she was invisible to them. She only had a few more feet to go. She gasped as she saw the cloud start to move away. _'C'mon Yue, we're friends, help me out here!' _her silent prayer didn't travel far because in the next instance the moonlight was shining down on her.

"There! On the wall!" a guard yelled. Startled she whipped around, the sudden shift in weight caused one of the ice spikes to snap and she fell. She was still holding onto the other one, but it was cracking.

She was about to make another spike but before she could, the sand stone wall pushed out her Ice spike. An Earthbender clearly didn't want her around. She screamed as she fell, but felt some one catch her way before the ground was to claim her. They both fell but the person who had caught her took most of the impact, it didn't keep her body from being shocked from the impact and her vision faded away.

"My Lord! Are you alright?" the head of the guards asked as Silovati shook his head.

He stood up, shrugging a passed out Katara aside and said, "I'm fine. That stupid girl, thinks she can just escape? She nearly killed herself! Do you know what that would have done to my name? No women would marry me because my first bride to be went and killed herself because she didn't want me. Well boo-hoo. She will remember who she is dealing with."

An hour or so later, Katara awoke to find herself in the room she was kept in. she jumped up to quickly and fell back on the bed from dizziness.

She gasped as Silovati stepped up saying, "sleep well, my princess?"

"Just fine, thanks. I think I will just go back to sleep though, it's been a long day." She said quickly but behind her back she formed as much water as she could manage without him seeing and froze it along the bottom of the bed.

"I agree. it has been a long day. But, I'm not tiered… Did you think that I'm a pushover? Did you think that you could come in here and treat me like trash? I am going to be your husband and its time you started treating me like so." He said walking around the bed.

Katara moved back from him and pulled the water in front of her. "No, you are not going to be my husband and I will never treat you as my equal."

He laughed and said, "Equal? That's funny, your lucky I decided to marry you. You're worthless, just here because daddy didn't want you at home to mope around and make him look bad"

"My father did this to me because he thinks it's the best for me, and not because he doesn't want me. Now get away from me before I make you." She said threateningly.

He smirked and took another step towards her. She shot the water out at him and managed to get him up against the wall with his hand pinned down. She smirked again as he used a simple gesture with his fingers and the walls became almost alive. They drove into the water on his wrists and he broke through easily.

He walked up to her again and she started to use the water to push at him but he pulled rock from the walls and absorbed all of the water and sent it back into the wall without a trace of water.

He laughed and said, "If this is all a master waterbender can do, then I'm surprised the fire nation didn't wipe out your people."

Katara felt her confidence shrink. "Just leave me alone. I get it, listen to you, and obey you. I got it. Now just, just leave me be." She said trying to pull up more water. The air was dry, she got barely a trickle.

She scanned the room for something that could help her; the window was closed and locked. Her best hope was the door.

She gulped and jumped on the bed and to the door sending the water in the lock. She screamed as he caught her around the middle from behind. She pulled on his hands and ripped the lock out of the door. She then used the small amount she had to try and slice at his hands but instantly earth covered her hands individually.

"Let go of me!" she shouted stomping on his feet as he made her face him. He slammed her up against the wall and the air was knocked out of her, he then locked the earth on her hands up against the wall.

He laughed and walked up to her. He leaned up against the wall and said, "You're really pretty you know. Beautiful even. I'm sort of happy that the Avatar died, he gave you to me."

"He's not dead! And you are going to die!" she shouted then spat directly in his face.

He shouted and stood away from her, whipping his face off then said, "You bitch." With out warning he jumped around and slapped her hard across the face.

Katara gasped. She took deep breaths and said, "I hate you so much. And I am not going to give you the pleasure of hearing me beg for mercy, because I will not. Do you think you can break me? You never will."

He leaned up against her and kissed her then said, "You wanna bet? If I can't, then who can." He kissed her again and she tried to kick him but could feel the earth walls holding her back.

Suddenly there was a large fire-less explosion. Silovati was blown up against Katara even more as the stone wall with the window in it was blown away. Dirt covered they're faces and stung there eyes.

Katara couldn't see what was going on but could sense it all. She felt Silovati get off of her. She could hear footsteps but couldn't tell who's they were. Then she heard Silovati say, "Who the hell are you? You better beat it before I lock you away for ever. Your intruding on private property!" The foot steps continued and stopped in front of her. Her earth bindings let her go and she fell to the floor.

She was lifted up onto her feet, and led to the door. "Get away from her! That's my Fiancé your taking!" There was a thud sound and Katara could tell that Silovati had thrown a rock at who ever was behind her.

A voice that sounded like she should know who it belonged to said, "I want you to go downstairs Katara. And wait for me by the front door. Do not come back up the stairs, no matter what."

She nodded and felt for the door. She quickly made her way down the stairs by feeling the walls. She stumbled down the hallway and could hear a fight taking place upstairs. She felt around till she came to a hall table. She pulled off its table cloth and wiped her eyes with it. She pulled water out of the air and put it on her eyes. She blinked a few times and got her vision back.

She gasped and ran down the hallway when the ceiling above her shook and dust fell from it. She went down the stairs and came to the front door. She sat down and heard a voice in the shadows.

"Katara, what are you doing down here?" it was Ting-ting.

"I don't know. Someone just burst in on Silovati and me and sent me down the stairs and now they're fighting I think. Stay down here." Katara said as another loud Boom was heard. After a minuet the boom sound was heard from outside.

Katara tried to go out the door but Ting-ting held her back saying, "do not get in the way Katara! It is dangerous!"

Katara nodded and said, "My friends, Toph and Komea. Where are they?"

Ting-ting led her down a few flights of stairs and into a dark prison. "Toph?" Katara called out.

"Katara? Is that you? How did you get down here?" Toph called back and they walked towards her voice.

They found her in a wooden cage and Komea inside a metal cell across from her. Katara used the water she had to slice through Toph's imprisonment and cut through her wooden chains while filling her in on what had just happened.

"Maybe it is Haru? He could have found you; I always got the impression that he liked you." Toph said rubbing her wrists. She the stood up and pulled the bars apart on Komea's cage and he stepped out and hugged her.

Toph blushed and cleared her throat and he backed off and said, "Sorry. I just wasn't sure how we were going to get out of this together."

Toph smiled and Ting-ting shouted, "Wait Katara! You can't go out there!" Toph hadn't even noticed that Katara had left the prison and was quickly ascending the stairs. They raced to the top but the door that Katara had closed had locked. It was wooden and beyond it was a hallway that led to a metal door.

"Quick! Get me some metal!" Toph shouted. Realizing there was none right there with her she started back down the stairs.

Katara ran out the door and ran to the side of the house and narrowly missed being run over by Silovati. The person who had told her to leave was throwing boulders at him.

Katara stood out of they're fighting path and the fight was taken into the woods. Guards were swarming in and the person was fighting extra hard. Katara could only catch glimpses of parts of his face.

They came to the stream and the person dove into the water. The guards and Silovati followed him. They were carried down a bit and the person jumped up and onto a sandy area. He was woozy from the fighting but still prepared to continue the fight but Katara interrupted.

She concentrated hard as the men and Silovati started to come out of the water. And with a quick move she froze the water on each and every single one of them. she sighed and the person sat down and stared at her.

She still couldn't see his face. She looked at him, then at Silovati, then back at him and said, "err- who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" he asked. Again, the voice sounded like she should know whose it was.

"I don't know. Your voice sounds familiar, but, at the same time it doesn't."

The person laughed and stood up saying, "I guess I have changed. You have changed as well Katara, I thought you were beautiful before but now- words cannot describe." He walked towards her and the shade from the tree's let in very little light. His face was unable to be seen.

He came up to her and she said, "I don't know what you're talking about, if you're just another suitor-"

"I'm not. Well, I am, but, not another one. I was here first… I promised I would come back, and I did." He said and reached up to the hat he was wearing but Katara beat him to it.

She pulled off his hat and gasped. A blue arrow.

Aang.

Aang suddenly found himself practically choking for air because Katara's arms were so tight around his neck. She was hugging the life back out of him.

"Aang! Your alive! I knew it! Oh spirits, you're here, you saved me, you- you-"

"Katara. Can't. Breathe." Aang choked out pulling on her arms.

She let go of him and looked at him then threw her arms around him again, only this time, she kissed him.

Their kiss was short though, because somehow, Silovati had freed himself and threw a rock at them, which Aang had blocked.

"Katara is my fiancé. I don't care who you are. She is mine, not yours!" he barked furiously.

Aang fired fire balls on either sides of him, lighting a shrub and a large bush on fire illuminating everything.

Silovati stood back and looked at Aang who said, "Katara is not mine, she is hers. And she is not your fiancée. She is my girlfriend. We are leaving now, and if you try to stop us, well, I'm afraid I will have to fight you again. You're lucky I didn't punch your face in for what you've put her through."

Silovati stared at him and Aang continued, "Do you really want to fight me? I've not only mastered Earthbending, but all four of the elements. You should turn back now, and I won't discredit your name."

Silovati looked very angry and after a minuet said, "take the whore, I can find another one."

Aang looked angry, but he said, "that's what I thought." He walked towards Katara who walked past him and up to Silovati.

Silovati looked at her angrily as she said, "I told you he would come back for me. To bad he's decided against kicking your ass… you're the luckiest man on this planet."

She turned away from him and walked back to Aang and they both walked away, Aang with his arm around her waist, and he said, "He's the second luckiest. The first luckiest man on this planet would be me.

Toph and Komea flew through the trees and over a stream and through more trees' searching. Toph knew where she was going but kept waiting for Komea to hurry and follow her.

"Katara… where did you just go, where's that other guy you were with." She suddenly said stopping.

Komea looked around and looked up in the trees then said, "Err- Toph. I found em."

"Where?"

"There up in this tree. Looks like a make out to me." Komea said.

"… A what? Katara! What the hell is going on?" she shouted upwards. Katara and the person came down from the tall tree. As soon as the boy's feet touched the ground Toph knew who he was. "Holy shit. Holy shit! Aang! Y-You're not dead!" she said hugging him, her eyes burning with tears.

"No I'm not dead, I told you people I wouldn't die but did you listen to me? Noooo. You didn't. And now I have several people to yell at. Including Sokka."

"I have Sokka to yell at too." Katara said sniffing. She was also crying. "I'm so happy to see you! Look at you!"

Aang suddenly noticed that he was just barely looking _down_ at Katara. "wow, I guess I'm taller?"

"And your voice changed. Aw man, I wanted to make fun of you when ever your voice started cracking but I'm too late!" Toph said wiping away her tears.

Aang smiled and looked at Komea who had backed off a bit. "Who are you?" he said.

"Err- I- I'm Komea, I- I helped Toph get here, though it looks like it was for nothing though."

"Not for nothing. It was good for something." Toph said blushing again.

Aang smiled and bowed to Komea saying, "nice to meet you Komea. If you ever need anything, let me know. Anyone who helps my friends, or at least tries to, is a friend of mine."

Komea smiled and bowed back.

"What now?" Katara asked.

"What now? Well I did say we could go on vacation when I got back."

"You did but, I want to talk to my family first. Dad is closer, so…"

"I guess your right. How selfish of me to think I'd have you all to myself when I got back." He said with a laugh.

"We're coming to! Well, I am, I wanna give Sokka a piece of my mind. Komea, you coming?"

"I'm not needed back home so, sure!"

Katara grinned and said, "Then let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DUH!!! Tadaa! I know. It sucked. But still! I tried. Yes there will be a sequel :P

I'm leaving Florida tomorrow!!! Boohoo! So sad :'( I shall miss the lovely weather.

Guess what I randomly decided to do today? Get the cartilage at the top of my ear pierced! OUCH! I didn't scream or cry, I just kinda went "ahh, oooh, ouch" lol

Hope you had a good time reading this :) I had a good time writing it. :D

KATAANG RULES!!! (AND ZUTARA SUCKS!!!) XD XD XD


End file.
